CometBorn
Summary Three thousand years ago, on the brightest night, a comet flew close enough to the dragon planet to shine like a fourth moon in the sky. But, what would happen if a NightWing dragonet hatched when four moons were full? What powers could she uncover? Why did Pyrrhia stop interacting with Pantala? Could a CometBorn change the future of Pyrrhia? Map of Pyrrhia Chapter One Silver moonlight flooded the pavilion, turning the waiting dragon's scales platinum. Only one of the three moons was full that night, the others barely slivers on the horizon. Silvershine flicked her tail over her talons, watching the dragons below her. Their minds were all busy, busy, busy, flapping in circles or off in random directions like dizzy birds. Silver crescents were hung all over her small southern village, and a detailed depiction of the full moon slid under her feet, all in preparation for the queen's visit. Queen Alba! Coming here! Tonight! Oh my gosh, this is SO exciting! Why would she even bother coming HERE, of all places? Silvershine winced and slid their restless thoughts into an ocean wave, and searched the crowd for gleaming black scales with hints of gold. Just as she was about to give up, dark talons hit the ground beside her. "Miss me?" Darkstorm grinned, his dark amber eyes sparkling with mischief. "You're late," Silver noted, attempting to keep a straight face but undoubtedly failing. "I know, isn't it wonderful?" He made a ridiculous expression, and Silver couldn't help laughing. "Okay, you got me there," she grinned once she had gained control of her laughter. "But the Queen will be here any moment. We need to get down from this fancy-schmancy royal pavilion or whatever." "Sounds good," he replied, flicking his tail. They descended the short staircase into the bustling crowd, just as talons hit the pavilion where they had been just a minute before. Queen Alba was easy to spot among the dragons that had landed, with diamonds studded down her snout, spine, and wings. She wore matching bracelets of white fur around each of her wrists, and she wore a scarf made out of the same material, which seemed inappropriate for the warm southern climate. Apparently Darkstorm noticed the same thing, because he whispered to her, "She does know that she is visiting the southernmost point of Pyrrhia, right?" "Shhh," she whispered back. She wanted to observe the queen. Silver dropped into the queen's mind, which was rushing at lightning speed. Don't know why I have to be here. Seems like a waste of my very important time! I do know that this is one of my main trading posts with Pantala, but honestly, must I visit them to make sure things are going well? I do have other dragons that can do this, right? Silver stepped out of Alba's mind. It was blank and frivolous, not at all matching the queen's suspicious expression and sharp black eyes that closely resembled the owl she'd been named for. “My loyal subjects,” Alba said in a high, pretentious voice, “thank you for joining me tonight to celebrate. As you know, your village is one of the most important places on the continent because of your wonderful trade relations with Pantala.” Her statement was followed by dutiful applause, though by scanning their thoughts, Silver could tell that the crowd was largely uninterested in the statement. “In order to celebrate this partnership, we will have an entire night dedicated to a party. Thank you all so much.” Darkstorm snorted softly as Alba walked offstage. “Someone needs to get her a better speech writer,” he muttered. Silver smiled, but it felt rather forced. The two made their way over to the feasting tables. Suddenly, a dragon darted out in front of Silver, and the two nearly collided. The unfamiliar dragon blinked large, vibrant eyes at her and folded her strange wings against shimmering purple-grey scales. The two stared for a second, then the Pantalan dragon moved on. "Hmm," Darkstorm said importantly, brushing his wing against hers. "For being the main trading point with Pantala, you'd think we'd see more of their dragons." "Do you know what tribe she was?" Silver asked, peering curiously into the crowd, but the dragon had disappeared. "No idea," Darkstorm said vaguely. “Huh,” Silver shrugged, shifting her own dark silver wings against her sides. She blinked and shot a grin at Darkstorm. “Race you to the tables!” Darkstorm rolled his eyes and laughed, bolting after her. The feast was a buffet, so they filled fancy porcelain plates with exotic fruits from Pantala and meats and desserts. As they walked to the many dining tables that had been set up, with their eyes on an empty one, someone stepped on Silver’s tail, unbalancing her. Her plate slipped from her claws, and she could’ve sworn it hovered in the air for a second before she caught it. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)